Rien que pour toi, mon ange
by Shekil-kun
Summary: Shekil a aquis de nouveaux pouvoirs. Il fait revenir Ios pour une seule nuit. Nuit que tout deux profiterons plainement. Lemon! ShekilXIos


**Titre** : rien que pour toi, mon ange…

**Auteur** :Shekil-kun

**Série **: Devil Devil, de Yuki Miyoshi.

**Pairing **: Ios et Shekil

**Genre** : C'est du lemon, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Hihihi.

**Warning** : Homophobes, passez. C'est pas pour vous ce qui suit… j'en avertit puisque c'est une relation homosexuel très intense ce qui suit… Enfin, pour les cœurs fragiles, je parle…

**note** : C'est du lemon alors fallait s'y attendre… Aussi, moi j'aime simplement TROP Shekil, comme vous pouvez le constatez. C'est la première fois que j'écris une Fic de lemon et simplement à imaginer ce que je vais écrire j'ai hâte d'y arriver. Enfin, je remercie mon Ios à moi pour l'inspiration, mais je ne lui dédis pas. Hihihi. Enfin, trêves de blabla. Je ne pense pas que les gens aiment bien lire ce que les auteurs écrit en Hors sujet. Enfin, moi, c'est mon cas. Alors bonne lecture à ceux et celle qui ont eu le courage de lire mon placotage! Des review serait apprécié aussi! Ha! Oui! Encore une chose! Cela ce peut qu'il y est des fautes d'orthographes! Excusez-moi! La correction, ce n'est pas mon fort! Merci

0oOo0 Rien que pour toi, mon ange… 

Cela fait maintenant très longtemps qu'il est sur terre, mon ange. J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de le faire revenir. Mais seulement une nuit. Cette nuit ce sera la plus belle des nuits que j'aurai, c'est sûr. Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas comment je vais l'accueillir… Cela fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas revu. Et encore! Il n'est pas venu à ma fête de graduation lorsque j'ai été promu nouveau maître du paradis, après leur bataille contre Satan… J'en ai été triste pendant un long moment et je me suis résigné en me disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Certes c'était parce qu'il était encore coincé avec ce maudit démon médiocre. Cet ignoble personnage… Cet imbécile qui ne pense qu'à sa propre petite personne. (Je n'aime pas Sword!) Mais ce soir… Il sera là, près de moi. L'inconvénient c'est que je ne sais pas encore comment vais-je l'accueillir… Mais il est déjà trop tard… Il arrive bientôt. Ce que je peux être excité:

«Maître Shekil… tonna l'archange Michael en entrant dans la salle du trône. Si vous sortiez de vos songes pour accueillir votre nouveau venu? Il vous attend avec impatience. »

Sans plus attendre, je me levai d'un bond de sur mon trône puis il entra. Ses cheveux blond longeant son fin visage. Il était vêtu de son habit d'archange, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était en encore un… Ses yeux rouges, incertains, balaya la pièce puis un petit sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Ca y est. Il était là, devant moi, comme au premier jour. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre en retenant mes pleures. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais :

« -Tu m'as manquer, Shekil-kun. déclara-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse en m'enlaçant.

-I…Ios-san… Je suis si heureux de te revoir… Tel que tu l'était avant…

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tel pouvoir, Shekil-kun.

-Je les ai acquis lors de ma graduation. Archange Michael avait insisté. »

Sur ces mots, mon ange baissa honteusement la tête. Je voyais bien qu'il était triste mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas envi de le voir ainsi. Je me levai sur le bout des pieds pour prendre ses lèvres d'un doux baiser tant attendu. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pu toucher mon être cher que j'avais envi de me perdre dans lui, dans ce langoureux baiser. Des larmes de joies roulaient sur les joues de l'archange, comme moi. Pendant ce doux moment de bonheur je sentis l'archange Michael s'éclipser en douce. Je l'en remerciais de tout cœur.

Sur ce, j'invitai Ios-san à monter à l'étage pour que l'on puisse avoir de la tranquillité. Tout ce passait comme la première fois. Exactement de la même façon. Car la première fois que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments à son égard, c'était avant qu'il ne tombe avec ce démon de pacotille. Avant cette bataille nous étions là-haut, au septième ciel. Nos corps nus, enlacés, sur la terrasse de nos appartements. Nous regardions le soleil couchant. Nous étions si bien. Ce soir là, nous n'avions fait que nous enlacer, nous parler, nous entre-dévorer du regard. Rien de bien oser. Mais ce corps, cette chaleur charnelle qui émanait de tout l'être de mon Don Juan me manquait. Je n'ai jamais encore fait l'amour avec lui car notre statut nous en empêchait. Mais maintenant nous le pouvons.

Ios-san me déposa lentement sur mon lit moelleux. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon torse pour détacher cette chemise encombrante. Mais son visage, plein de tendresse, se changea bien rapidement en tristesse. Cette cicatrice. Cette fichu cicatrice, me couvrant le ventre de tout son large, venait de gâcher notre moment. Mon ange blond se rassied sur le lit en se couvrant le visage. Il s'en voulait. C'était évident. Car c'était lui qui m'avait fait cette marque. Mais contrairement à ce que lui pensait, cette cicatrice était une sorte de souvenir, une marque d'affection de sa part car je l'ai vu, ce regard, plein de haine et de tristesse. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon bien-aimé pleurer. Mais ces larmes, tout ce chagrin, m'était destiné. Il me pleurait, je le sentais même lorsque je m'écroulais sur le sol. Et puis ensuite c'est lui, lui seul, qui m'a ramené sur terre pour demander que l'on me soigne. Cette attention bien particulière m'avait touché.

J'enlaçai lentement mon amoureux pour tenter de le rassurer, lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son visage en larme pour laisser paraître un petit sourire. Le sourire que j'attendais. Je glissai lentement mes doigts sous le chandail de mon amant pour flatter doucement son ventre dure et ferme. Sur ces petites caresses, le chandail du blondinet fut bientôt sur le sol. Et en peu de temps, ma chemise blanche alla le rejoindre. Je sentis bientôt la langue chaude de mon amoureux valser avec la mienne dans cette bouche chaude et accueillante. Ce langoureux baiser commençait déjà à me faire planer. Mais la main de mon archange vint bientôt prendre place dans mon pantalon déjà très étroit pour caresser ma virilité. Les caresses de Ios, je ne pourrai jamais y résister. Je bougeai légèrement les hanches pour mieux sentir ses doigts me caresser.

Cette caresse fut malheureusement de courte durée puisque l'archange retira sa main pour la porter à ces lèvres et la lécher lentement. Ce qu'il pouvait être cruel parfois. En même temps, il cessait de m'embrasser et de me caresser pour goûter… S'il veut me goûter, qu'il y aille directement. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais l'empêcher de goûter mon intimité :

-Shekil-kun… chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage de mon oreille rougeoyante qu'il mordilla amoureusement d'ailleurs. Ce qui me fit frémir de plaisir.

Sur ces quelques mots, je l'enlaçai pour humer son odeur. Ios-san m'étala lentement sur mon lit, encore. Mais cette fois, ce fut mon pantalon, qui eu la chance de glisser sur mes jambes tremblantes de plaisir. Je m'accroupi lentement sur lui pour m'emparer doucement de ses lèvres. De plus, placé ainsi, je pense qu'il appréciait la vue. (J'imagine. Moi aussi d'ailleurs j'apprécierais bien ! hihi) Je sentis les mains de mon passionné glisser sur mon dos. Je sentis ensuite son index flatter mon intimité avant d'entrer en moi lentement, ce qui me fit gémir dans la bouche de mon amant. Je ne le savais pas si entreprenant.

Pour m'habituer, il bougea lentement sa main en moi, me donnant du plaisir au passage. Puis, un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier pour suivre la cadence.

La situation fut bien vite inversée lorsque je vis la pièce tourner. Puis, un plafond. Mais vint bientôt s'ajouter à ma vue un magnifique sourire angélique ainsi que mon homme défaisant son pantalon à son tour. Voir ainsi mon apollon, ce regard profond, j'en pleurais. Son corps, bien qu'artificiel, je le touchai encore et encore. Même si l'important est l'intérieur, je ne tien qu'à un fil en pensant que demain matin, en me réveillant, il ne sera plus là… :

-Ios-san… gémissais-je en serrant mon bel étalon contre moi, les larmes coulant le long de mes tempes : Je t'aime Ios… Je n'ai pas envi que tu partes, jamais… J'aimerais tellement que le temps s'arrête… Je ne peux pas supporter le fais que demain, tu retourneras dans le corps d'Amano Kanna.

-Profite de ce moment, Shekil-kun… susurra tendrement ledit Ios-san : C'est si bon de t'avoir que pour moi. Ne pense pas à demain. L'important est le présent. Nous deux, dans ce lit, l'un contre l'autre… Je suis si heureux en ce moment, Shekil-kun… Arigatou…

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et toujours plus comme si nous voulions s'entre-dévorer. Ce moment agréable dura de longues minutes. Il se retira pour reprendre son souffle. Tout comme moi. Ses lèvres effleurant mon cou et son souffle chaud contre ma peau. À ce doux moment de silence vint enfin le moment tant attendu. Mon beau blond frotta son érection contre ma cuisse, croisant la mienne en chemin puis il souleva lentement les jambes, que j'enroulai autour de lui. Son membre levé approcha lentement puis entra doucement en moi, me tirant de long gémissement de pure plaisir en sachant que cet ''intrus'' était celui de ma tendre moitié. Mon dieu grec bougea peu à peu en moi en poussant des soupires de plaisirs. Ces mouvements, lents et peu attrayant, certes m'accordait beaucoup de plaisir mais ne m'en accordait pas assez.

Je poussai donc lentement Ios pour qu'il se décolle de moi. Celui-ci avait l'air confus mais je le rassurai avec mon sourire charmeur. Personne ne résiste à mon sourire… (Même pas moi ! kyaa !)

Puis je me plaçai face contre le matelas, les hanches relevé vers le haut :

-J'en veux plus… ordonnais-je avec sévérité. Encore et toujours plus… Fais-moi l'amour comme si demain était la fin du monde… Comme si c'était le dernier moment ensemble… Prend-moi avec virilité, avec passion. Ios-san… Entre en moi et reste-y jusqu'à la jouissance. Pénètre-moi sans gêne, pour que je puisse te sentir… S'il te plait…

Il sembla hésiter un instant, ce bel homme, mais il s'y prit avec grande délicatesse malgré ma demande. Son membre entra lentement puis fini par y entrer plus durement, comme je le souhaitais. Ce fut qu'un bref instant de douleur, heureusement, puis Ios-san bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière, bien agripper à mes hanches. Un appui.

De longs et puissants gémissements de plaisirs résonnèrent bientôt dans toute la pièce durant un long moment. Mon amoureux relâcha un profond grognement avant de se déverser en moi. Son beau visage essoufflé vient se poser près du mien avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce qu'il est beau, mon amour, lorsqu'il est essoufflé comme ça. Je l'embrassai tendrement, le remerciant du regard puis je me collai contre lui, contre ce corps en sueur.

L'archange m'embrassa tendrement puis il s'endormit. J'en fus bien triste. Je ne pouvais pas le réveiller mais j'avais envi de ne jamais le laisser partir. Et pourtant, dans mes pensé, je m'endormit.

Je m'éveillai lentement, contre mon gré. Sachant ce qui m'attendait, je pris un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je savais bien qu'en m'éveillant, Ios-san ne serait plus là mais pourtant…Ce qui me restait de lui maintenant, de son apparence, était mes souvenirs. Je me levai lentement de mon lit, endolorie par la nuit précédente. Quand même, aucune larme ne roula sur mon visage frêle et triste.

Ce matin, je décidai de me rendre sur terre. Je n'eu aucun envi de parler à mon bien-aimé. Simplement le voir, sous cette nouvelle forme.

Kanna se dressait devant moi, son air décontracté naturel. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, le balayant du regard :

-Ios dort en se moment. rétorqua l'humain. Repasse plus tard…

-En fais, je suis heureux qu'il dorme. répondis-je sur un ton incertain tout en approchant encore. Je n'avais pas envi de le voir… Pas maintenant. Je voulais que tu lui fasses un message pour moi. Dit lui simplement merci de ma part. Il comprendra sûrement.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retournai. Retournai sur mon trône froid et sans vie. Veiller sur le bien-être de mon amant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je trouve le moyen de le faire revenir, indéfiniment.

0oOo0

Voilà!! Elle est pas belle, ma fic? Ios et Shekil. Enfin, moi je l'aime bien. En fait, j'adore écrire des lemons. Avec du temps de libres et les idées étranges de mon Ios, je pondrai certainement de nouvelles fanfics. Peut-être pas de Devil Devil mais dans d'autre… Tsubasa, Naruto, Yami no matsuei, et encore… Merci pour la lecture! Laissez-moi des reviews!


End file.
